Untruth not reality
by furdonkadonk
Summary: Under the effect of the toxic spores...Leonardo is unable to cope with what is told to him... Caution contains the act of seppuku


This is my first tmnt fic...so i hope it is good i guess...

based off the latest episode and the situation of how devastated the others would be if they found out Leonardo performed seppuku

Once the young terrapin was hit by the spores of the mutant mushrooms…. the spores begun to distort the turtles mind from differentiating between reality and fantasy.

Thats when Leonardo began to hear the voices of his brothers around him….

"why did you fail us" they all said in unison

Leo bows his head in dishonor

"it's all your fault Leo" the purple banded pseudo brother had said

"IM SORRY…I didn't mean for it to happen" he cried out to his pseudo brothers

"you lead us to our deaths dear brother"

"NO…NOOO" he wails as tears stream down his cheeks

"you did this" the hothead one had wailed

"STOP…I DIDN'T MEAN IT" Leonardo screams as he holds his head while his now red eyes began to leak out more sea salt tears

"you let us down,bro" the freckled one said

"some leader" again the olive turtle mutters out

then all of the brothers wailed in agony as their emotionless black eyes looked upon the shameful turtle

"…i guess….you're right" he whispers to himself as he begins to unsheathe on of his katanas

"it's all my fault….i should be…" he chokes a sob and takes the long sword and puts the end of the blade on his plaston

"dead…."

He uses his full strength to plunge the blade right through his own being and his body spasms as blood spurts from his mouth

"i'm sorry i failed you as a brother and a leader" he rasps out while blood dripped down his chin…..

_his eyes widen_

_breathing stops_

_falling forward the world around turns into a dark void_

_he's gone_

—-

something was wrong….

"my son….his aura….no longer a bright firey blue" the master thought to himself

The old rat ran out of the lair towards where he last felt his sons nearby presence

he came upon a scene of bright blue florescent mushrooms

that is when he saw the blood

his son

his own blade plunged through his gut

dead in his own pool of blood

Splinter's eyes widen and fill with tear

"no…MY SON"

he runs to the lifeless body of the once alive terrapin and drops to his knees and holds the body close as tears fill the old sensei's eyes

a laughing fills the room

"**it seems your so called son could not handle the influence of my spores"**

"REVEAL YOURSELF" Splinter yelled as he let go of his dead son to jumped up to look around the room

he then sees the large fungi looking down at him laughing

**"hahahaahahaahah"**

Splinter glares at the other as he unsleathes one of his sons unused katanas

"YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" he yells

mushrooms ran and flew towards the master trying to spray the toxic spores at him

while dodging and slicing at every fungi he notices a bit of light shining through the ceiling and the shrieks of the mushrooms as they get burned by the bright light

"light to destroy the darkness" he thought

quickly he jumps to the ceiling and plunges the katana into the opening, forcing it to break open more so

"THIS IS FOR MY SON!" he yells

then bright light fills the room

the agonized wails of the fungi and their leader fill the room

Splinter makes his way over back to his son and picks him up to cradle him in his arms

"i'm sorry" he whispers as tears fall down onto the turtle

—-

"this way" April says as they run into the area where once the fungi had resided

there stood in the middle of the room was master Splinter with his back turned to the group

"yo sensei did you find Leo?" asks Mikey with his head tilting to the side

silence

"master…" Donatello questions

Splinter turns around to face the group and what's in his arms cause screams of despair to fill the room

with the katana still plunged into his chest…was Leonardo…

"NO LEO" the youngest of the turtles cries

"Leo…why…no…" Raph stutters almost falling over from shock

April grabs onto Donatello and cries into his plaston as tears began to stream from his own eyes

Casey stands their trying to blink away the tears…but his walls break and he lets the tears fall

_devastation _

was the only word that could describe the whole scene

each one broken hearted…

despair is the only feeling each one is experiencing

Raph takes hold of his younger brother and holds him close trying to comfort him….his own eyes sparkle with tears now falling

Splinter with his head down looking at his son he leans down to place a kiss on his forehead

Leonardo was the leader….the older brother….the one who cared and loved each of them….now gone…at his own hand…

end


End file.
